


Nightmare

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckily, some things are only bad dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #20 – The song Thriller by Michael Jackson

Harry stood in the middle of a dark alley that was lit by a single lamp from inside a shop. He was wet and cold after running all night, running from him. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he first saw Severus in front of him, he thought he had died during the final battle. It turned out he had, but that didn’t stop the man.

It didn’t take long before he understood that things were not normal, that Severus was not himself. His skin was a sickening yellow colour and looked like it was stretched tightly over his bones. A few places it was hanging from his face, rotting.

He was slowly moving towards Harry, looking possessed. Harry didn't know what else to do besides running.

That was how he ended up in the dark alley, hoping he was not seen.

Like a bad dream, similar creatures suddenly appeared from behind him. With sick growls they grabbed him. Harry screamed and tried to fight, but nothing helped, their grip was strong.

When suddenly Severus appeared in front of him, Harry was petrified. Severus stood completely still a few minutes, and then suddenly he attacked Harry, biting into his neck with his sharp teeth.

Harry screamed loudly and tried to fight him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" A voice said beside him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his body, keeping him from fighting. "Harry, wake up," the voice continued.

That was when Harry realised where he was, and that it was all a bad dream. "Oh Severus," Harry cried and wrapped his arms around his husband. "It was horrible."

"It was only a dream," Severus replied.

"Hold me," Harry begged, glad his husband didn't mind being affectionate towards him. "I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too," Severus replied.


End file.
